


Order in the Courtship

by FannyT



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Courtroom Drama, Ficletinstruments, M/M, Week 10 - Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: Magnus really needed to stop taking cases for the Lightwoods. If only the eldest son wasn’t so damn attractive.





	Order in the Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

Magnus sighed, risking another glance at his watch and hoping that Judge Herondale didn’t notice him doing so. This was the third time in a row that his client was cutting it _very_ close to the assigned time. 

He turned towards the bench behind him. 

“Do _you_ know where he is?” 

Alec shook his head. “Sorry,” he murmured back. “He isn’t texting me back, either. Probably out on a case. You know how he gets.”

“I wish I didn’t, but yes.” Magnus sighed again. “Defending your sister from charges of treason suddenly seems like such a breeze by comparison. And she was the victim of a criminal conspiracy.”

“I might have forgotten to mention that she is actually _not_ the black sheep of the family, regardless of what my mother says.” Alec smiled at him. “I really am sorry about him. He doesn’t realise how lucky he is to have you defending him.” 

“Flattery will get you _everywhere_,” Magnus said, smiling back. “Your brother still isn’t off the hook.”

Alec laughed quietly. “Promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You’d better,” Magnus said, trying for disgruntled but probably only sounding as delighted as he felt. 

He glanced towards the front of the courtroom again, and saw Judge Herondale glance over towards the clock. He stood up quickly. 

“Your Honour,” he said, slipping into his most professional tones—the ones he reserved for particularly grouchy judges. “I would just like to begin these proceedings by addressing a few formalities, if possible. In particular—”

The doors banged open, and the entire court turned to see a noticeably disheveled Jace make his entrance. (Magnus was sure that there was blood on the hand he hastily shoved in his pocket.) Behind Jace, they could just make out Izzy herding a guy in handcuffs towards the bond court. 

“Since you have managed to scrounge up your defendant at the last minute, Mr Bane,” Judge Herondale said, “why don’t we leave the formalities for a while? Any objections?”

Magnus shook his head mutely. Over at the prosecutor’s table, Lorenzo grinned at him.

“Mr Wayland, if you wouldn’t mind,” Judge Herondale added, gesturing sourly towards the witness booth. 

“Remember what we discussed,” Magnus counseled in a low whisper as Jace stopped by him to rid himself of his bag. “Don’t answer questions you haven’t been asked yet. Don’t elaborate. And please, _be polite_.”

Jace shrugged at him, and Magnus sat back, gritting his teeth. This could go so very badly. 

“Can I just start by saying something?” Jace asked, immediately after being sworn in—ignoring Magnus’ frantic _No_-gestures. 

Judge Herondale gave him a nod. Jace took a deep breath, closed his eyes briefly and then looked out over the courtroom. 

“I regret nothing,” he said. 

Magnus groaned and sank deeper into his chair. 

“You owe me so many dinners,” he muttered. Alec patted him on the shoulder and sighed in what Magnus thought was probably agreement.


End file.
